User blog:NiceLLOYD/Usain Bolt vs Sonic. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1.
Not-So-Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1 Episode 6. Usain Bolt vs Sonic. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5uMG49-Ibo Note: For some reason, it won't let me upload the cover of the battle. Apologies. Battle Announcer: ''(0:00 - 0:13) '''NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!' USAIN BOLT VERSUS SONNNICCCCCCCCC! BEGIN! Usain Bolt: '(0:13 - 1:08) Look at this blue hedgehog who thinks he's all me. You should go back to your fictional world and make out with Link. I am the fastest person alive, call me the Flash Your video games went downhill since Sonic 3D Blast. Don't ever mess with me, the Jamaican king of speed You call yourself immortal? Go die in Assassin's Creed. You have the ability to run fast, curl up into a ball. I bet you all my gold medals I can wreck you in Super Smash Bros Brawl! Son, my rhymes are burning like the sun, son Son, go back to 1991, son. Son, this battle just begun, son. Son, why am I still saying son, son? Let's get serious, how much gold medals do you have? You may be a hedgehog, but I bet you were raised by calves. Now, go away. Go race some snails. I'm racin' runnin' tracks while you can't even run a trail. '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '(1:08 - 1:49) My name is Sonic, Usain, in case you didn't know. I am a Hedgehog, Usain, I'm the real bolt. I'm droppin' hot flamin' rhymes, here's a cup of water. Your raps are average, still worse than a toddler's. I'm a fictional legend, still known to this date. I'm busy sonicspeeding while you're running a relay. Say hi to Knuckles, crackin' his knuckles, preparin' his knuckles. You can't solve me, Usain, call me a a million piece puzzle. You're like Shadow, so serious, so depressed, cheer up. You can win a ton of races but can't win a World Cup? That's embarassing! You deserve to be in last place. This ain't a race, Usain, so hurry up and pick up the pace. 'Usain Bolt: '(1:49 - 2:17) Oh, so this ain't a race? Well now it is. I can tell how nervous you are, you takin' a whizz. So stop drinkin' that fizz, take a math quiz. I won this rap battle and this race, I'm a physic. The only medals you have were earned in soccer. Whatchu doing watching Amy, ya' dumb stalker? I'm the Olympic God, the gold medal machine. Usain Bolt just smothered Sonic to smithereens. 'Sonic: '(2:17 - 2:31) Alright, times up, Usain. You just lost. My balls are as big as the breasts of Lara Croft. Your rhymes are soft, your raps are soft, your everything is soft. Stop crying like a baby, and take a freaking loss! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! NOT-SO! ''-Sonic zooms past the logo-'' EPIC! ''-Usain Bolt chases him-'' RAP BATTLES! ''-both men make the logo spin-'' OF RANDOMNESS!! Who Won? Usain Bolt Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Blog posts